Our forgotten past
by KaidanXchan
Summary: A/U:Goku and Vegeta were mates living on Vegeta-sei. But soon war broke out between the Volcans and the saiyans. Will fate keep them apart or are there dark forces plotting against them?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Our forgotten past part 1

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ okay!

AN:Hey! I'm back I wanted to start a new story so Seven years of fireworks will be put on hold. Thanks to you all who favorited it that meant so much to me!  
Also if anything confuses you don't be afraid to ask.

Warnings:Yaoi Gk/Vg,sex, A/U ,Violence, Evil villains, etc...

Races and planets die at the hands of these men. Pale hands forever stained in saiyan blood. Never wash away the crimson for it is a reminder of an evil conquest. These men are the their sworn enemies. A violent and useless war was fought between the two leaving thousands dead. Devastation was a dark shadow looming over planet Vegeta.

Now and forever a once peaceful race became violent because of the tragedy. Soon a will to become stronger came into play in their daily lives. During this war in order to get secrets from the saiyans the Volcan king threatened to destroy the planet.

With no other options King Vegeta traded of his soon to keep the peace Prince Vegeta lived a happy life with his mate until the war broke out. But now the forever blackness of space keeps them apart. One man is now trying to find himself the other striving to reach a transformation that was thought to be impossible.

The vast complexity of his emotions over took the shadows of his oppression and brought forth power no man could conceive the taste of blood and bones brought out the shackled beast who only has one motive vengeance. The power a rush of light in times of darkness. A legend in the eyes of their people those who believe in myths look out in awe at the spectacle of light. Weather it's used for good or evil.

Onlookers will tremble before them. But to achieve this role one must release the chains that hold emotion and strive on one thought alone ...to be the best. A flicker of light crosses your features and you will become golden. God like creatures driven by the moon itself. When the bluntz waves take effect Not only will you become golden but you transform with no sense but to kill.

The vigilante is released from within as you take the other form of legendary Oozaru. The five transformations thought to be fairy tales are what hold the very universe together but indeed can rip it apart. So come forth and shred the stars glitter ripping through the forever blackness that is space. Power may overtake you the blood that pumps our hearts...the blood of warriors.

To break down barriers is an amazing feat if you cannot posses the power do not fret because in a way we all must ascend.  
************************************************************************ *************************************************************************** *********

A/N: sorry the chapter was short and boring but this is just an intro It will get better I swear!  



	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2: Running for love A/N: I worked very hard on this I hope you all enjoy especially you Purple Ink! This will be my first long story it'll probably be 20-25 chapters and it will have a sequel if I get enough reviews but I'm getting ahead of myself I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while it's hard when your only computer is still in storage and life for me right now isn't going very well so I don't have all the time I wish I had but whatever hope you love my story.

Disclaimer: Don't own DB/Z/GT

Warnings: Yaoi,sex,alternate universe,OOC,language and Goku never went to earth until later when he begins to look for Vegeta. Also I made the Saiyans nice but after the vulcans started the war they became the bastards we know and love.  
Just wanted to let ya know. Also the I got the name Volcan from star trek and its the roman god of fire.  
_

'Run' he thought he had to keep running the sound of explosions made him almost deaf. The sky was filled with black smoke many where already dead. While he ran he felt bones break under his feet. It was disgusting to see the ones he worked so hard for mixed in with the gravel. The coppery smell of blood invaded all his senses he wanted to fall to his bruised knees and scream. Scream for help, scream for justice, but most of all...all he wanted was the peace his race once possessed.

His breath was now uneven and his heart hurt and ached but this fate could not be healed. No where to go no where to hide he quickly made his way to the castle and hid in his room. But as soon and prince was settled under the desk he heard the door open and heavy steps made their way across the marble.

"Vegeta" the other man whispered the prince knew that voice anywhere.  
"Kakarot!" he retreated from his hiding spot and pulled the man into a tight embrace "I thought I would never see you again Kakarot"  
"I'm so sorry Vegeta I thought I lost you out there"

The smaller man held onto him tighter fearing he would let go. Kakarot felt hot tears soaking his chest.

"T-The Volcans Kakarot they are coming for me I overheard my father... it's to late"  
"What!...no what did he say"  
The prince looked up at his mate with teary eyes so much pain scarred within his ebony gaze.

"H-he said he would give me to the Volcans so they would retreat"  
"He can't fucking do that your not some item to give away..."  
"but he's king" Vegeta interrupted.  
"I don't give a fuck king or not your my mate and I will protect you"  
"No if this will protect the remaining saiyan's I will do it and we can't avoid the inevitable"

Goku blankly stared down at his lover "If that is what you wish" he said in a mono tone voice

They both began sobbing and held onto each other for dear life.  
The tall saiyan began rubbing his lips across Vegeta's trying to comfort him but no amount of embracing could stop the Volcans.  
Vegeta tilted his head and allowed him entry They kissed with as much passion they could create the prince moaned at the feeling of a soft wet tongue gliding against his own. But no arousal came from this kiss it was a last goodbye. They broke apart panting tears still stained their cheeks the kiss only heightened the pain.

"Promise me V-Vegeta stay alive and one day when I'm strong enough I will come get you."The prince gracefully wiped the tears out of his mates eyes.

"yes Kakarot I promise"  
"God Vegeta I don't want you to leave" he crushed there lips together again before pulling out of the embrace.  
"I love you to K-Kakarot...so much"

The prince slowly observed his mate that unruly hair tousled and dirty but still held the familiar spikes he knew and love. His face held so much beauty and innocence it was hard to believe he was a warrior.

But his body proved otherwise every curve and muscle was pure perfection. The saiyan armor was torn and bloody from the war. Looking at him reminded Vegeta of all the times he was under that solid form.

Soft caresses and heated moans ran through his mind. He would cherish those moments forever but most of all he would miss just talking to him. Kakarot would always tell him how beautiful and special he was. At night they would watch the sunsets curled up next to each other and whisper sweet nothings. Just looking at him made the pain worse he had to choke back the tears.

"Kakarot can I ask you a favor"  
"Yes Vegeta anything"

The prince began to blush thickly at the request he was about to make

"C-could you umm...c-could we m-make love...one last time"  
"Vegeta" Kakarot whispered

He gave a soft smile and slowly began undressing the small man.  
Soon enough both were naked and aroused by the musky smell penetrating the room Kakarot looked down at the toned muscled body below him and smiled again.

"Your so beautiful" he nipped and licked at Vegeta's neck "ughhhh ah Kakarrroott"

He slowly kissed his way down until he was just above the princes erection. Staring into the others clouded dark eyes he then took the whole arousal in his hot mouth.

"Ahhhh Kaka...roott " he slowly massaged the hard cock with his tongue. Just as Vegeta was about to reach his peak Kakarot pulled away. The prince let out a soft whimper of irritation until he felt wet digits pressed against his entrance. He began moaned and pushed back against the probing fingers. Then they hit his sensitive prostate

"Ahhhhh ughhhh Kakarot please."

He was answered by a hard object pressed against his tight entrance. Vegeta froze in anticipation as taller saiyan slowly pressed himself inside. He didn't wait for him to adjust and soon started a soft shallow pace. The heat began to increase between the two lovers.

Both began panted and moaned trying to reach the temporary nirvana. "Kahhh karot" he then slowly brought the prince onto his lap. Now the couple were face to face Kakarot watched in awe at the half lidded eyes and flush face that sat before him.  
He began to quickly bounce the prince on his throbbing cock

"Vegeta your my only love I will miss you" he whispered hotly in his ear.

Vegeta let the tears he held in fall he didn't want to leave he wanted to fight alongside his love but his fathers choice was for the best.

"Shhh Geta don't cry"

The warrior began to thrust even faster to make his lover scream and forget all their troubles...if only for a moment.

He roughly shoved his tongue down the man's throat and thrusted at a hard inhuman pace.

"Ahhhhhhhhhghhhh Kahhhhhkaaaarotttttt"

The prince came violently hard shocks of pleasure shot up and down his spine. The larger of the two came right after with the same burning intensity. The white salty fluid covered both their toned abs.

After Kakarot regained his breath the tall saiyan slowly licked Vegeta clean trying to burn the memory of his body and soul forever in his conscience then he let his own tears fall.

"Vegeta goodbye my love remember don't forget our promise " he whimpered "Yes I'll remember my mate... "  
They changed back into their torn bloody armor and graced each other with a soft ghost like kiss. With one last intense look they slipped into the darkness on seperate paths not knowing what awaited them.

Tears fell and blood was shed but all that remained was a love that could never fade even with the inevitable shadow of time.

A/N: Hoped you guys enjoyed my attempt at a lemon!  
I'M NOT GONNA ANNOY YOU READERS!  
but reviews would be nice! *hint hint* 


	3. Chapter 3

Chap:3 Why am I incomplete?

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ yadda yadda yadda

A/N: Well I hope you guys liked the first two chapters this one will be Vegeta's life on the Volcans planet so it's his POV but it will go to what goku is doing a couple times. Warning this chapter is kinda crappy and lazy in my opinion. So review please please please I'll be your friend! Oh and thank you datErdbeerschn and Saffrin-chan for reviewing it really motivates me!  
'...'=character thoughts *************************************************************************

Large gothic buildings stood tall around me like demonic palaces the details on them twist and turn like a wicked grin. I feel so small in this world and I can't help but feel different from them. With their pasty skin and flame orange hair it is pretty obvious I am of a different race. Many of them look at me with disgust but I never pay attention to it they are not worth my time.

I spend my life here alone avoiding relationships even friends.  
A cruel alienation I bestoy upon myself besides who would want to befriend these heartless people.

I know for sure as these days drag along that I'm not from here. But I cannot remember where I'm from or why I'm here but I pull myself thorough this so called life.  
A castaway, a freak they all call me oh how I hate this society full of judgemental assholes. Making assumptions left and right...as if I don't have feelings...or a soul.

The only memory I have is the king telling me I would be free to live on planet Volcan after the war was over.  
A year ago I was released the king even made me his top warrior promising me adventure and happiness. I get paid if that's what he meant but where is the happiness he promised I have not found it yet.  
Something inside me is telling me to find something a part of me is missing I am but a shell wanderingthis scorching planet with no purpose or motivation. There is one thing that keeps me company voices from a man calling me prince Vegeta. I know my name but I am no prince. He praises me when I feel so hopeless and lonely...like right now.  
A sad smile takes over my blank expression "Who are you" I whispered.

I even have lustful visions of him hisstrong body ravishing me with unspeakable pleasure. he looks like he's from the same species as me but I can never see his face I'm still unsure. I brush the thoughts aside and make my way to the market.

I get constant stares and curses thrown at me from the elite warriors and wealthy citizens. I guess I am some unwanted presence to them a disgusting animal in their eyes.  
It hurts to be hated so much I try to ignore it I'm more powerful than all these weaklings.  
While I lived with the king he made me train to become almost as powerful as him. I could easily kill the whole planet but I won't ruin it here. I can never let my anger manifest they would all kill me if they get the oppertinity. With their conbined strength and cunning I would have no chance.

I lazily threw random meats and drinks into my basket I can't stand all these phony good-for-nothing bastards I want to leave as quickly as possible.  
I went up to the store clerk and placed my items on the shiny counter.  
I was hypotized by the silky patterns of the marble.

I always tried to find some way to avoid eye contact it's an opening for conversation and I want very little social interaction with these people.

I was curious to what she looked like I was not surprised to find some snobby teenage girl her orange hair wrapped in a messy bun and face wasn't very attractive either. I've grown to hate their apperences no matter what they do they will always sicken me.

I inwardly roll my eyes as she winked me "Hi handsome my names Nica"

Vegeta stood there blankly staring at the computer trying to ignore her useless babbling.

"You no after I'm done working I could go to your house and we could...umm well you know 'hang out'."  
She eyed him up and down making Vegeta very uncomfortable.

The man played with his hands trying to block the invitation from his hearing.  
*PING* he let out a relieved sigh when the machine finished scanning his purcases and the cash registar opened.  
He paid her and tried to flee but the annoying girl wouldn't quit.

"So wanna have some fun tonight" the small man blushed thickly at the comment. "Um no thanks I'm gay" with that said he left Nica to glare at him with a disgusted look on her face.

Vegeta didn't want to risk having more people flirt or fight with him so the small man took to the skies The war air relaxed his sore body.

His gaze fell on the sunset the beauty was captivating it looked like the sky was on fire. This was the only thing about the planet he could tolerate the sunset sparked a deep longing in him.  
Red, orange, and yellow filled the endless void of the endless sky waiting for darkness.

*flashback*

"Isn't the sunset beautiful Vegeta"  
"Yes it is my mate" he smiling at his lover he pulled him down for a kiss Vegeta slide his tongue against the others causing the taller man to moan "I love you Vegeta"  
"I love you to"

*end flashback*

"What the hell" he whispered 'who the fuck is this man I keep on having visions of us together was he in my past?'  
"Dammit I want to remember who he is from the looks of those memories I'd say I was in love with him." and for an unknown reason I feel like I miss him.

He finally reached his destination a small cabin deep within the woods. Soon the smell of steak and rice filled the kitchen. The 'feast' for one was prepared and Vegeta dug into his meal. He hated his life it was so lonely the only thing close to company was the visions of the other man. He was the only stable thing right now.

The usual routine played every night Vegeta would eat,train,shower, and sleep. Finally after his tedious day he was able to get some much needed sleep. But like always a sad pain would put stress on his heart something was missing, incomplete but whenever that man was in his thoughts that sad feeling would be lifted.

He wanted to find him he didn't know who and what he was but they would meet again ...someday.

The same broken feeling came as it always does at night. His strong hands reached out and gripped the empty side of the bed. He wanted to feel the warmth of love and protection.  
Tears welled up in his eyes as he began to succumb to sleep

"Vegeta your my only love I will miss you" he whispered hotly in his ear Vegeta then let the tears he held in fall. "Shhh Geta don't cry"  
he began to thrust faster to make him scream and forget all their troubles...if only for a moment.  
He roughly shoved his tongue down the mans throat and thrusted at a hard inhuman pace.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhghhhh Kahhhhhkaaaarotttttt Iiii lovve yooahh"

Vegeta shot up from his bed panting and sweating "ugh it was just a dream."  
'But why does it feel like I've seen it before' he thought

He glanced at the clock "Fuck...2:30" Vegeta pulled the sheets over his head and tried to return to his dream.

*Kakarot POV*  
" Fuck I can't find that damn Volcan planet"

Kakarot sat in front of the computer growing angry with his obvious confusion. Being in the cold confines of his ship was began to get to the saiyan warrior. "Where are you!" he banged his fists on the beeping controls.  
The once hard expression saddned when he saw no response on the screen "I die a little everyday when your not here with me."

Now that Kakarot was a super saiyan he could easily take on any threat who would dare stand in his way. The day he left on his search for his mate Vegeta-sei was destroyed.

Now with his planet gone all he can do is grieve on his own without his love to support him. It has been some years but the pain of his mate leaving is still fresh and it hurts just the same.

'I will search the end of the universe for you Vegeta you will be mine again'  
*******************************************************************************


	4. Chap 4: Image of Fate

Chap 4: Image of fate Disclaimer:I don't own the wonderful show DBZ but god if I did...*sigh* I do own Redakai and King Vonamir don't ask about the names they have no meaning I just thought they sounded cool!  
A/N: Thank you all my fabulous reviewers it makes my day now may I present chapter 4!  
The song used in this fic belongs to Dir en grey if you never heard it check it out on Youtube these are the english lyrics. This is an amazing song and I know Purple ink agrees. ^.^ -  
Drawing the vague meeting that he had been watching Why is he trembling? From the feeling that rises up, the boy Shoots arrows of sound in the changing sky

The man sat upon the cold grey rocks warm wind like a blanket stretches across the sky.  
His eyes cast downwards Vegeta still can't keep his museings from taking a turn for the worst.  
'Pathetic I can't even think without wallowing in self pity.'  
I can't stand myself anymore I am so lost can anyone find me?  
To them I am just a shadow so much of me is gone and I cannot get it back. He's always their when I feel this pain i'm begining to think I will never see him.

Why is the regret still running?  
Somewhere far away the voice of a promise It cannot be heard it anymore.

This hurt and emotion of regret I've never done anything to feel this way.  
Splitting into my heart if a wave of black were to ever take me I would open my arms. 'Release me'  
I'm so angry at myself but I can't concieve why I want to disapper into the mist.  
Along the rows of dead trees I see myself dying. Reaching towards the heavans to be forgiven of my unknown sin.  
Crimson painting the snow I don't want to die in this Hell. Somewhere cold and crisp punishing myself for letting go of something. I hate it all It's so weak and yet I have come to this. Still guessing shapes, it disappears Even now, his heart is taken away and the scars from the chain burned on The voice that I had hated Here, alone Why is the regret still running?  
'Vegeta' I hear him whisper I turn in all directions looking for the source but when I find my own reflection I feel the sting of disapointment. He is unknowingly saving me and driving me crazy I feel in my heart that if I stay alive I will find this man.

*Flashback*  
"Can you promise me something Kakarot?" The shorter man looked up at him with a pout.  
"Yes anything"  
"If we split apart when you go on a mission or something find a way to stay with me."  
He shyly looked down at the sparring grounds to embarassed to look up. Kakarot tilted his chin up and gave Vegeta a soft kiss.  
"I promise." he whispered.

*End Flashback*

Vegeta's eyes shot open as he stared towards the rising sun.  
"Kakarot?" the name was so familar to him yet so distant.

Somewhere far away the voice of a promise It cannot be heard it anymore.  
This is my pledge to you

"I will pledge my loyalty to you Kakarot you are shroudded in this darkness but I will find you"  
The Blinding sun began rising from the red mountins greeting his promise.

I still can't live well.  
What I can change is only Even if tomorrow forces me to live My days will not change I can't say it anymore

"I will drag myself through the days of existance as long as I get him as my reward I cannot speak out anymore for the rest of my days my mind is set I will be yours Kakarot It could take me decades but it will all change even if I am not living well right now."

"I promise" he whispered as the sun slowly took to the sky.

If you are going to rip up The voice and the dreams that I build up, then answer me No one will be forgiven But it can't be said. It can't be said. It can't be said.

With a new calming exhustion Vegeta walked back into his home with one look over his shoulder he slipped inside.  
Vegeta slept that entire day reminiscing on his previous visions. 'Kakarot... I can't stop myself from thinking about you '

He was starting to grow bored of just sitting around so Vegeta quickly got up.  
"I might as well go for a walk I wasted a whole day."  
Vegeta walked out of his small cabin home he felt almost relived with himself. An emotion he hasn't felt in a long time.  
The breeze whipped at his flame like hair igniting a light tint of pink across his face.

His thoughts went back to the other man,' Damn I need to find you Kakarot... I have a feeling thinking about you to much might make it harder.'  
The mountain air smelled of pine,wild flowers bloomed around the forest. A place to meditate and soak in the tranquility Vegeta landed next to a big oak tree and crossed his legs.  
Closing his big black eyes the man took in a deep breath.

Just as he was about to clear his mind Vegeta heard a rustling noise. A tall Volcan man stood before him dressed in warrior clothing.  
With his messy orange red hair he looked like any other Volcan on the planet.  
"Hello I'm Redakai...you are Vegeta right?"  
"What the hell do you want?"

Redakai was surprised at the small man's attitude so he just stared at him with a confused face but this only angered Vegeta even more.

"Well speak up asshole or I'll have to blast you for ruining my concentration"

'Wow king Vonamir was right the prince is a little prick I better be careful with my words he could kill me without breaking a sweat'

he winced at the scowling man staring menacingly at him.

"Oh!...umm...K-king Vonamir asked me to summon you to the castle"  
"for what!" Vegeta's voice was laced with irritation.  
"An important job he will tell you the details"

He rarely was called to the castle this usually meant a threat was coming.  
"Grr FINE! let's go!" the pair took off to the large castle in the horizon.

Both their eyes were fixed on the destination not one word was spoken between the to.  
The jet black castle stood high against the horizen making it look like some satanic church. Because it was so high up you could soak in the cold mountain air and watch the activity below.

When he and Redakai entered Vegeta scanned his surroundings looking for abnormal behavior the king always gave him an uneasy feeling.  
Old victorian furniture filled up the spacious building no matter how many times the place was cleaned it still smelled of dust and mold.  
This place annoyed him to no end guards kept following his every move and pictures of that idiot they call a king littered the walls.  
'Hmph somebody's full of himself' he thought.

Finally, after twisting and turning through the dark corridors they entered the Thorne room.  
A giant chair decorated in red and black sat in the middle hundreds of guards surrounded it. In the center of the sea of men sat the king.

He was the most unique Vonclan of all long white hair spilled past his frail shoulders. He wore a long red cloak and had on an all black general uniform with gold lining.

But his gaze caught everyones eye it was so intense many had to look away. With his piercing maroon eyes, pale skin, and a sharp looking face it was obvious why they chose him to be king.  
He looked intimidating and no one dared to talk back unless they planned to be the feast of the maggots. He knows how brutal the King is and that's a fate he does not want to meet.

"Aw Vegeta so nice of you to join us" he had a Russian like accent his voice burned with a overly high volume. The echo in room made the pitch of his voice even more booming. Vegeta twitched in impatience he just wanted to get this over with and leave.

"Well let's get down to business I have a job for you...  
You see a very powerful army is coming to Volcan and I want you to dispose of them all."

"Sounds easy enough I'll have it done in less than an hour" his voice held a obvious attitude but the king choose to ignore it.

"Oh and Vegeta one more thing...  
The small man stared him down with curious anticipation and his left eye twitched in annoyance.

*meanwhile on Kakarot's ship*

?"SHIT I'm running out of supplies"  
Kakarot rarely stopped on his conquest all he wanted to do was find his mate Vegeta.  
"Well I can't find him if I die from starvation"  
he went up to computer and typed in directions to the closest planet.  
Large colorful lights blinked and beeped soon a electronic voice took over the speakers.  
"NEXT PLANET DESTANATION= EARTH"  
"hmm Earth" he stared up at the green and blue planet and sighed with exhaustion.  
A dark shadow looms in on Kakarots thoughts and actions. Oh he had a plan and it was just about to take action.

"After you are done I want you to go to a planet for me...  
you see this man has stolen information from me and unfortunately he fled before we could catch him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes he knew where this was going "do you have a name or something or a picture?"

"He is a spy we never found out his name but I do have a picture"  
With his skinny pale fingers he handed Vegeta the photo.  
The image was a little torn but he saw his face clearly Dark black hair with spikes coming out on each side of his head.  
He wore a tight blue suit and armor there was someone else in the photo but that part was torn so he couldn't make out who it was. The man had a beautiful innocent face he almost smiled at the picture but he had a job to do and he needed to look professional.

'Why do I feel like I already seen this before' he shook the thought from his mind and looked up at the king.

"Bring him back here when you find the criminal but trust me he is powerful...and don't bother coming back if you fail"  
He snarled in an icy tone.

"May I ask what planet he resides on"  
"Oh I apologize how foolish of me..."  
Vegeta gave him a questioning glance waiting for the location of his mission.

"It's a little mud ball called... Earth"

A/N: Haha alright it's kind of cliffhangerish. Please Review I wanna know if I'm doing okay! Oh and go check out that Dir en grey if you have'nt heard it! DO IT NOW!  
*Readers look at me confused and ask why*  
Vegeta:Why you ask? WHY! because I said so that's why!  
*Readers scream and go to youtube* Vegeta:*Smirks like a maniac*

Teehee see ya next time ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5:Remembrance and the truth Disclaimer: GRRR I DON'T OWN IT didn't I tell you the sad truth already?  
Warnings: crappy lemon, some language,Yaoi, sappy romance,etc.  
*********************************************************************************************

Fuck I should have just stayed home now I have to waste my time fighting a bunch of stupid weaklings. Then I have to go in a stuffy little space pod and travel for two days.

Last time I rode in that thing my legs got so damn cramp they were stuck like that for an hour.  
But I might as well listen to 'the all mighty king Vonamir' I sure as hell don't want to die early.

With a sigh he sped to his house to get ready for this quick gruesome battle. He felt their arrival coming fast with super human speed he dressed in a tight black sleeveless spandex suit and white boots with matching gloves.

He sat at their soon-to-be landing site and waited. Vegeta was a very impatient person he unconsciously began tearing at the grass with his fingers.  
The scent of flowers loomed in the air he took in a deep breath and soaked in the moment of peace that was almost familiar to him.

*flashback*  
A strong hand gripped his wrist as they ran through a dark forest.  
"Come on Geta your running to slow"  
"shut up Baka were the hell are we going anyway and take this damn blindfold off."

They finally reached the destination "okay take it off and open your eyes."  
He obeyed to the requests and saw a colorful field of wild flowers. "T-this can be our special place Vegeta just you and me."

The taller man pounced on top of the other and began peppering kisses all over his face. He then captured a soft pair of lips with his own.

Kakarot layed on top of his lover and sighed at the feeling of a toned body against his own He finally broke the kiss and looked down at flustered saiyan. Kakarot smiled warmly and plucked a flower off the field and placed it behind Vegeta's ear.

"Your so beautiful Vegeta inside and out"  
the man blushed thickly and smirked "I love you Kakarot."  
Kakarot then answered him with a soft kiss.  
*end flashback*

God dammit why can't I remember who he is yet I've been seeing him for awhile now. These visions are to blurry I still can't see his face.  
I'll find you one day...Kakarot whoever you are.

The loud sounds of dying engines brought him back to reality. "Haha so this is planet Volcan 'hmph looks like planet weakling to me hahahaha."  
All the warriors laughed at the lame joke their commander attempted.

Vegeta rolled his eyes he was very unimpressed "Just what I need a bunch of clowns" he mumbled.  
"I am the top commander on planet Netakai my name is San" he yelled in a heroic manner "hmph that's nice to know but I'm afraid I won't need an introduction from you."

"Hmm and why is that saiyan?"  
"What did you call me?"  
"I can see your tail snaked it's way out of your suit and with that bite mark on your neck it proves you are mated tell me where is your mate? I want him to watch while I kill you."

The words quickly sunk in 'oh my god...that must be my race...it has to be'. I've hidden my tail for so damn long I thought it was some birth defect and what's mated?  
"Well monkey are you just gonna stand there fight me now."  
"Oh I'm sorry didn't mean to delay your deaths" the saiyan smirked with confidence and threw the first punch.

Being up close to the man was disgusting he smelled like dirt and grease. He had yellowish scarred skin and bushy blue hair. He was practically wearing knights armor without the helmet it was the most ridiculous thing he's ever seen.

Vegeta toyed with his prey giving him even punches it was a equal match.  
The fight became much to boring for the saiyan man he wanted to start his journey to earth but the Netakais were intervening.

Vegeta punched with all his strength and ripped a hole through his stomach.  
"Ahhhhh!" the yellow man screamed as he coughed up blood. His life force quickly faded into nothing within seconds the proud clueless commander was dead.

Netakai's 'powerful' warriors cringed in fear when Vegeta landed on the dirt floor. He honestly felt a little bad he scared the shit out of them. The saiyan cracked his knuckles and decided to end this quickly to avoid more unneeded confrontations.

All of them them were to stunned to move their once heroic commander thrown to the wayside like trash. With a small laser like ki blast he shot them in the heart. With a blink of an eye One by one the warriors fell to the awaiting dirt that would soon be their grave.

'I should probably clean the mess I made' he then shot a giant blast into the ground. Not wanting to get his suit dirty Vegeta gathered the dead with his ki and carefully gave the Netakai men a proper burial.

"God what a day" he whispered. He honestly didn't like killing but it was his job...it's the only thing he can do to stay alive.

Kakarots POV

"God I'm so lonely...without him life is... just pointless."  
What if Vegeta found someone else the very thought makes me sick to my stomach. No he wouldn't he promised me the day we mated our bond even keeps him from cheating.

The day we joined minds was the most right decision of my life.  
The tall saiyan laid down on the empty bed and closed his eyes. He started to reminisce on the happy segments of his past.  
*Flashback*

"Are you ready son" Kakarot looked up at his father he never noticed how much he looked like his old man.  
A door slowly creaked open the father and son looked in surprise to find King Vegeta peaking through the door.  
"He's ready Kakarot"  
he nodded and smiled at his king.

Today was the day the two strongest saiyans on Vegeta-sei were about to mate. Every saiyan from all over the planet gathered for this event.

Bardock and Kakarot stood patiently in the hall it was covered in lavish decorations. The royal symbol and Kakarot's family symbol were painted in blood red on the walls. Roses and thorns covered the preachers stand everything was ready...everything was perfect.

But all Kakarot saw was the small shy prince walking with his father down the walkway.  
Their arms linked the King held a proud smirk on his face a soft song played as Vegeta and his dad walked down the red carpet. It was beautiful orchestra piece often used for mating rituals.  
The soft tune was plesant to the senses but he couldn't pay attention to anything but his prince.

Kakarot was in a daze until his father nudged him to snap out of it. Looking down he locked eyes with the prince and was amazed at how shy he became. He smiled at the prince's body language he carefully observed the shade of pink that took form on his face and the soft gentle hands were behind his back.

Both of them wore black and white tuxedos they didn't want to be dressed in armor like the king insisted. This was a union of love not a war.

The preacher cleared his throat and began the vows "Kakarot will you take the role as dominant and promise to love and protect your prince for the rest of your days"  
"I do" he stated with a smile "And do you Prince Vegeta as the submissive promise to comfort and love Kakarot for the rest of your life."  
"I do"

Kakarot whispered in the preachers ear making his prince even more nervous.  
"The dominant would like to share a small speech he wrote for this occasion"  
Vegeta let out a sigh of relief and let his soon-to-be mate proceed.

"Vegeta I've known you for a while and I never met someone who could be so short-tempered...impatient...and loving all at once. He took Vegeta's hands and interlocked their fingers the prince looked around to see if anyone was offended by the act but all he saw was faces of support.

"Before you would not let anyone in your mind but today you will do that to an extreme extent"

"I just wanted to thank you for everything you've given me so far" He gave the prince a peck on the lips before letting the preacher procede.

"Thank you for that simple heart felt speech..with that said..I now pronounce you mates!" cheered the preacher.  
On cue they both got into position and bit down hard growling and moaning at the taste of the coppery blood staining their mouths. Soon a fresh link was born between the two this was the begining of their life together.

The first to greet the new couple was both their fathers. The elder saiyans exchanged hugs with the younger men and gave them praise and motivation.  
"I'm so proud of you two" Bardock said "I hope he makes you happy my son" King Vegeta insisted

They nodded to their fathers and tried to make their way through the party but not before Bardock yelled out the most embarrassing comment Vegeta ever heard.

"Go easy on him Kakarot he still needs to be able to walk for that mission tomarrow!"

Vegeta's slightly blushing face became beet red as he remained frozen in place.  
Bardock giggled at his reaction but that was interupted when the King slapped him upside the head "Yeouch was was that for!"  
"Shut up Bardock your making him nervous...um have fun kids" the King winked and gave the mated pair a thumbs up.

The mated pair both sighed with annoyance "You guys are so embarassing!" they said in unsion. Kakarot and Vegeta quickly exchanged goodbyes with the guests as the celebration ended.

They had a great time many drank and cheered for the new couple. But after everything was said and done all that remained was two mated saiyans in the princes chamber.

Both men layed next to each other Kakarot sucked and licked at his new mates neck.  
"I've never done this before" the prince moaned.  
He chuckled at the desire in Vegeta's voice "shh don't worry I'll be careful" he purred playfully.

He slowly began removing the others clothes he stopped when he heard the other whimper in protest.

"Ugh..we can do this later Vegeta we have plenty of..."  
"N-No I want to try it now" he moaned with reasurence

"Okay love just try to calm down" he gave his prince a stern look before he continued

Kakarot trailed his rough hands down the smaller man's chest he took the lube and covered his lovers cock with the wet liquid causing his uke to moan.  
Gripping the head of the hard organ he slowly stroked him downwards.

"Ugh god Kaahkarot ah yessss" he pulled at the larger man's hair urging him on. Soft tremors of pleasure danced up and down his spine.

Vegeta almost screamed when he felt that hot greedy mouth suck on the head of his penis. He laced his fingers through Kakarots ebony locks and massaged his scalp. Vegeta moaned at the sight of his lover bobbing his head up and down the burning length while griping his hips.  
"ahhhhghhh ugh ahh kaka..." the couple both began to pant both were flush and very aroused.

The dominant saiyan put his wet lubed fingers into the others tight backside. Earning a hot breathy moan from the prince.  
He didn't stop his assault on the length in his mouth with one long hard suck the prince came down his throat.

"Aaaawgghhh ohhhugh Kakahhhhhhrot fuccckk" hard tremors shook his body violently he let out one more loud moan before collapsing on the bed.

He watched the man under him regain his breath before he was ready to take it further.  
"Vegeta...are you ready?"  
"Oh god pleaseee Kakarot show me more" he panted.

Once the prince begged him he lost all of his control. He slid his rock hard cock into the warm walls inside Vegeta.  
Kakarot then pulled out and slammed right back into the tightness that engulfed he wanted to pound the prince mercilessly into the mattress.  
But he enjoyed the sensual shallow pace even more just hearing his love whimper and groan brought him a strange kind of pleasure.

Vegeta impatiently began to thrust against him causing his newly hard length to rub against Kakarots stomach.  
"Ughhhh please ah ahhh harder,faster, s-something!"  
He gave the man just what he wanted he pumped and thrusted with all his power.  
Vegeta's nails dug into the broad shoulders above him.

The headboard slammed against the wall causing it to crack under stress. Vegeta tightened his legs around Kakarot's lean waist. The only sounds that could be heard within the confines of the room were the cries of pleasure.

They were so close the heat gathered inside there bodies tears of ecstasy rolled out of there eyes. Just as they were about to reach their peak they both opened there eyes and looked at each other. So much love and devotion could be seen in there gaze. With one last thrust they both reached their orgasm hard and fast.  
Howling each others names to the heavans "Vegggeeettaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh"  
""  
They collapsed against each other panting hard and embracing tightly. The smell of sex and sweat still lingered in the air.  
When there minds came back to them Kakarot pulled out and held his lover even closer.  
"I-I love you so much Vegeta I'm so happy we are finally together"  
He let sleep take him the saiyan was to tired to wait for his reply.  
The prince petted his new mates head,kissed his lips, and whispered "Me to Kakarot...me to"  
He then joined his mate in the black void of sleep *end flashback*

"Oh god" he whispered the memory brought back so much pain he felt over the last three years. It hurt a pressure built up in his chest as a painful sob escaped his throat.  
"I will find you Vegeta...I love you to much to give up"

Ggggrrr I hate that fucking king I had to go back and get the stupid little spaceship. See all those stupid guards and listen to his stupid speech again and again.

At least I managed to get into orbit finally I get a vacation away from that insane asylum they call a planet. Vegeta finished his mental ranting and looked out the window

Blackness was all that could be seen bright stars ripped through the endless ebony blanket.

*flashback*  
"I-I love you so much Vegeta I'm so happy we are finally together"  
He let sleep take him the saiyan was to tired to wait for his reply.  
The prince petted his new mates head,kissed his lips, and whispered "Me to Kakarot...me to"  
He then joined his mate in the black void of sleep *end F.B.*

Vegeta gasped at the intimate memory light salty tears Escaped his eyes. He still did not fully understand why these thoughts came to him but the more he saw Kakarot it fueled his desire to find him.  
"Whoever he is he must truly love me" he gazed at the ebony blackness one more time before falling into a restless sleep.

So close and yet so far but when love finds the right path it forgets where the blood came and falls into the endless void of black.

A\N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while hope this chapter was worth the wait!  
if ya have time Review! please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Linked Together

Chap 6:linked together Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ no cash is made off this fic ya dig!  
::telepathic thoughts::  
*********************************************************************************************************************************************

Two space ships make there way through the universe with one destination..Earth. A planet lavish in vegetation still many of its inhabitants are to weak to defend themselves.

Only the Z warriors have some potential to stop evil threats if they make an appearance but still the quest for peace is never easy.

As they speed towards earth these two men have very different motives one is looking for a lost love the other trying to catch a 'fugitive'. Both unaware of what is to come when they reach there destination.

*Kakarot POV*

"Man I've got to focus"

Not wanting to be overtaken by another 'sulking session' he decided to get in some training.

The smell of sweat filled the room as he began a barrage of heavy punches and kicks. Simulated ki blasts shot in all directions as he dodged with accuracy.

With one powerful blast it hit every training robot forever damaging his 'sparring partners.'

"Okay now for push-ups" he threw himself to the floor the high gravity weighing down on his muscled body. He flexed and pushed himself past his usual limit.

*pant* "19,000 *pant* 19,001 *pant* 19,002 Kakarot collapsed on the floor to tired to even move. Training once you wake up from a restless sleep maybe isn't such a good idea.

He walked up to the fridge and took out a large turkey, sitting at the wooden table he began to eat his unusual breakfast.

'I remember when me and Vegeta use to eat dinner together he hated cooking so I had to make dinner everynight.' he thought of the past and soon found himself more hopeless than before.

*Vegeta POV*  
:: I remember when me and Vegeta use to eat dinner together he hated cooking so I had to make dinner everynight.::

What the hell where did that voice come from is someone talking in my mind.  
::whoever is poking in my thoughts you better get the fuck out::

*Kakarot POV*  
Did I just here that right? am I going crazy? that was Vegeta's voice. He figured out the telepathy now I can talk to him yes this is great!

::Vegeta it's me your mate!::

::My mate what the hell is a mate::

::W-What how can you say that? Damn I sould have known King Vonamir did this to you didn't he!::  
::How do you know about the Volcans?::  
::Oh I fought in a violent war against them::  
::Hm::  
:: Um...Your voice still sounds beautiful:: Kakarot whispered dreamily

The small saiyan blushed thickly the compliment 'his voice sounds familiar it's like the one from my visions could he be him the one I vowed to find.'

::umm I um...thank you:: said Vegeta.

A long silence broke in both men pondering on what to say to make conversation. But all to quickly Kakarot could feel the strings of telepathy breaking. His mind felt complete again with only few words exchanged this brief moment of happiness soon faded. He did not want it to end Kakarot had a million questions and answers for his love but it wasn't meant to be yet he added in a quick farewell.

::Listen Vegeta I have to go I'm sorry... goodbye for now...::

No Vegeta wouldn't let him go that easy he wanted to be for certain that this could possibly be Kakarot.

Wait! what's your name?:: he screamed

His only soft reply was Oh...it's...K...::

But before he could finish his answer the only thing linking there minds broke. The only way of contact it would make the long journey all the more difficult.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Damn why did my only way to hear his voice have to break. Vegeta... just hearing you lifted my hope I know your alive and well and you kept your promise now I must keep mine. Your memory may be gone when I find you. But I will make you remember no matter what it takes.

*Vegeta POV*

Fucking great our link broke who could've done that Dammit and right when I was about to find out his name.

'If that was Kakarot he sure sounded happy to hear me.'

He smiled at the thought nobody was ever exited about talking to him.  
Vegeta was rude to every person who tried to start a conversation. Something was different about the man who just spoke like his voice reached his soul it was enlightening and reassuring to know.

"Your voice still sounds beautiful"  
'he certainly knows how to compliment a person.' Vegeta mused

But I can't focus on that right now I still have to find that criminal on earth just one more day on this cramped ship. He took out the box of food and began to choose his 'fancy' dinner.  
God damn asshole king all he stored was fruit and water. What the hell where's the meat and beer I asked for! Hmph! what a dick can't even give me decent food and he still has the nerve to make me run around the universe.

Vegeta bitterly chewed on a crimson apple and leaned back with a hand behind his head. Well I better go to sleep I'm so tired from all the fun I'm having in this ship! He joked sarcastically.

He fell into a restless sleep as he listened to the hum of the spacepod his inner turmoil based on two subjects Earth and Kakarot.

*Vonamir POV*

Damn that was close he almost heard his name good thing I broke the link at the perfect moment now they cannot come into contact.

The king stared up at the night sky his icy hands clasped around a glass of wine. He was alone in the throne room going over his devious plans. He resembled a ghost in the pale moonlight stalking the halls...a tainted soul.

'if Vegeta finds out he would kill me he is already strong enough, I've noticed this from the beginning that I the great king Vonamir would be surpassed I just didn't expect it this quickly. Hm that fool he doesn't even know it yet getting him from King Vegeta was the smartest decision I ever made!'

With his super saiyan powers under my control I will rule with an iron fist. When he brings Kakarot everything will fall into place Nothing will stand in my way *end Vonamir POV*

Hm I'm getting close to earth just eight more hours to go...'he still could not take his mind away from the other man'  
God Vegetas voice is still haunting my mind.  
::umm I um...thank you::

He still sounds just as sweet and shy as ever I can't wait to hold him in my arms again.  
Vegeta you sounded...so... so lonely even if you can't remember I know your in pain and it hurts me too.

We shared a bond, a link, a promise someday we will meet again. This is still wasted blood overshadowed by our rivals. But being ripped away changed us we forget ourselves and became blinded by lies...the sweetest revenge.  
***********************************************************************************************************************************************

A/N: Sorry this chapter was boring but at least you got a peek at Vonamir's motives. Don't worry they will finally make it to earth next in chap 7 So review! please! ^.^ 


	7. Chap 7:Loves arrival

Chap 7: Loves arrival Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ I think you know the sad truth by now! :(

Vegeta eagerly slept through most of the trip soon in ten minutes he would arrive. 'Hopefully this guy comes easy I'm really not in the mood for a struggle!'

I wonder what earth is like? he said aloud. Hm I guess I ll just goof off for awhile before I go look for him. I mean I do deserve a little break I pretty much preformed mass homicide a couple days ago.

God I can t wait when this nonsense is done with I will be able to go on my search for Kakarot he holds many secrets to my past that I haven't yet discovered. Hn I m actually exited for that trip soon I will find were I belong in this lonely universe!

*Kakarot POV*

The sooner I get to this planet the better I can't waste time here. Every minute I lose effects the outcome of my search. These weak earthlings better not mess with me when I get my supplies! I've heard what they do to aliens such a peculiar race!

Just five minutes until arrival then I'll be able to make it to planet Volcan without a problem. Hold on Vegeta I'm coming to get you my prince.

His time was up the gravity pulled the ship towards planet earth. The familiar sick feeling hit him full force.  
The smell of heat and ash filled the ship as it entered the atmosphere.

A large rumbling sound could be heard for miles as the circular ship hit the grassy field.  
Making a huge crater in the quiet land. Cracking mountains intensified the smell of dirt and animals screamed as the once gentle peace was shattered.

The background finally settled no noise could be heard. Everything went back to it s usual routine as if nothing happened. Finally, the saiyan warrior stepped out of his space ship.

Birds sung there song in the background as Kakarot intensely scanned his surroundings. He felt a little remorseful for destroying a section of this beautiful planet. The scent of nature felt so relaxing taking in a deep breath he released a sigh.

I think I'll take a little nap here I haven't seen real nature in awhile. he yawned

Letting out another dramatic yawn the tall saiyan curled up on the grass that wasn't singed on impact. He allowed himself to fall into a truly peaceful sleep something he had deprived himself from for a long time.

*Vegeta POV*

What's taking so long I'll get claustrophobia if I have to stay one more moment in here. I'm starting to grow a more intense hate for that king. Why doesn't he go to earth and find the bastard himself it's not my business. But hey if I get paid I should not be bitching about his dumb decisions.

'Damn I'm getting as impatient as a child' the saiyan began to tap his foot against the floor. The humming space pod brought him to near insanity. To calm himself down he turned on the radio.(  
A/N: how the hell did Vegeta get a radio signal in space? Psst whatever it's my fic I shall do as I please! .)

He always did fancy the classical station something about it just made him relax (A/N: NNEeeerrd! JK! I do too! ^.^).  
An intense soothing piece came on that triggered something inside of Vegeta.  
His big ebony eyes shot open.

*flashback*

The prince and king strode down the walkway. Vegeta king of Vegeta-sei was about to give his son to another.

I'm very happy for you Prince Vegeta"  
"T-Thank you father"  
he eyed his son suspiciously because of the stutter in his voice.  
"Is something troubling you my son"  
"yeah actually just a little nervous"

The King smiled down at his boy the mating seemed to bring out an innocence in him something he never gets to experience.

"No need to fear anything I know Kakarot will love and protect you."  
"I know that father...I've always know that"

The prince looked up and saw his soon-to-be mate stare at him in awe.  
He began to listen to the orchestra piece playing in the background

"I will always remember that...forever" he whispered.

*end flashback*

"Wow" he whispered aloud to know one.  
I saw my father I actually saw him it had to be I mean the likeness was uncanny. Even Kakarot was there but I still couldn't see him damn I want to know!  
My past, my culture , my mate?

I don't even know the guy and I want to meet him soon grr I must be going crazy!

Vegeta was just about to yell at himself in his mind but was interrupted by a loud beeping noise.  
The same burning smell enveloped his pod as he ripped into the atmosphere.  
"Fuucckk...I'm still not use to this!"

His small pod landed with brute force a second crater stained the earth. After the dust cleared he ran out and fell.

'Well there goes my dramatic entrance' his lower body tingled and burned.  
To get the feeling in them back he began stretching and kicking his muscled legs.

'Aww that's better' the saiyan man began to take in his area of 'work'.

It's not that different from planet Volcan. But the sky holds an interesting hue.  
He marveled at the light blue and white shades that covered the heavens.

'I like this sky better it's not as fiery as Volcans but it is inviting.'

Finally I get some fresh air instead of that nasty artificial oxygen. He thought of his plan for a few more moments before deciding how to take action!

"Okay this is what I will do I'll take a quick nap and then I will get to work and find this spy!"

He looked around and found a nice grassy clearing. Vegeta threw himself to the floor he didn't care how cold and hard the ground was. The only thing that was left unnoticed was the other being sleeping right next to him.

A/N: Sorry I lied! *fangirls stare daggers at me*  
I was gonna put them finding each other in this chap but I like them kinda short that's way this story is kinda dragging! but hey I'm into build eagerness and suspense!  
I promise to post the reunion tomorrow I swear! I had to help my sis with an English paper! so chapter 8 would have been up today grrr Just blame my sister :) BWHAHAHAHA! I stayed up late to finish this! it's almost 2:30! gahhh I m sleepy

The moment you've been waiting for is up next ilovegoku-vegeta! don't worry!

See ya guys later! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8: Remember how we use to be

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ ladies and gents but I bet all you Yaoi lovers wish I did! XD

Warnings: Cursing, snuggling ,... the usual

With the winds gentle force covering them in a cool blanket both open to the elements one of the men looked for warmth and protection. Vegeta searched aimlessly on his back his outstretched hand feeling around the dry dirt. Still half asleep Vegeta let out a relived sigh when he found a warm body right next to him.

By instinct he cuddled up to whoever he was and wrapped his arms around his powerful chest. The scent of this object was heavenly Vegeta let out a pleased moan and fell back intothe abyss of sleep.

Day soon broke the darkness a bright sun rising from the mountains welcoming them. Blistering winds stroked the trees making a calm rustling sound the perfect too saiyan men stirred in their sleep and began to awaken from a full nights rest.

"God how long was I out" Vegeta asked himself.

He began to stretch but froze when he felt another body beneath him. He was to afraid to open his eyes and see who it was.

"Oh fuck!" he hissed he didn't know what to do.

'What the hell? who's laying on me...whoever it is it sure is warm' thought Kakarot.

Both saiyans slowly opened their eyes their faces only a kiss away they gazed at each other with flush faces and shocked expressions.

"What the hell!" the prince was surprised to find the man he was suppose to capture, and he was even more surprised to find himself on top of him.

He looked down and saw that he was in between the mans long legs and their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock he did not know what to say to help the situation.

'How in hells name did I end up like this I was just sleeping on the floor!'He jumped off of the other man and tried to give an intimidating starebut with the awkwardness of the moment he just couldn't do it right.

It's Vegeta how can he...? Am I dreaming? He still looks exactly the same I can't believe all that waiting and training somehow paid off!

Kakarot quickly stood up and tried to walk towards his prince.

"S-stay back commoner keep your distance!"

The taller man stopped all movement, turned his head sideways, and stared at Vegeta genuinely confused.

"I am an elite warrior of Planet Volcan you can call me Vegeta, and I am ordered by King Vonamir to travel to earth and arrest you for burglary at his castle. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way choose what you prefer."

'He sounds like some lifeless machine can this really be him?' Kakarot began to worry for his prince. It's like he's brainwashed can I really save him?

"What! but I've never been to Planet Volcan" he countered

The smaller man rolled his eyes at the obvious 'lie'

"look he gave me a picture of the criminal and it is clear that it's you." Vegeta pulled the paper out of his shirt and handed it to the other man.

He couldn't believe it was the picture he gave Vegeta before the war broke out it looked a little weather beaten but he recognized the photo. It sounded so corny he had to admit but he gave it to Vegeta so in some small way he would always be with him. Kakarot desperately wanted to make his mate remember him but what if he went into shock? Or even worse what if he scared him away he couldn't risk it he had been alone for far to long.

Vegeta saw an opportunity to seize the man and he wouldn't pass it up he had come to far to let this idiot trick him.

Lost in thought Kakarot didn't notice the Ki restraining cuffs tightened on both his wrists.

"Hey! why did you..."

"Shut up!"

"Okay! geez you don't need to be so mean!"

"What?" He almost fell over when he heard that 'how can someone be so childish?" he wondered.

I can't believe this! this guy is suppose to be some dangerous undercover spy what the hell is king Vonamir on! I'm gonna have a word with that bastard as soon as I get back Dammit it's like babysitting an ignorant brat.

"I wanna leave as soon as possible so we'll take your ship. Got it!" snapped Vegeta

"Y-yeah whatever you want"

'Damn I don't remember his attitude being this bad!' Kakarot mused.

"Well there shouldn't be a problem then let's go"

"Wait the reason why I came here was to get supplies, you see at my halfway point I was running low on fuel...so I ugh came here." he rubbed the back of his head embarrassed at how unprepared he was.

"Grrr dammit fine but I swear if you try anything funny I'll..."

"Relax you don't need to be so uptight after all you did snuggle up to me last night, we already should be comfortable around each other!" he laughed cheerfully.

Kakarot tried not to giggle at the shocked expression and red tint that took over the princes handsome face. 'It's good to have you back Vegeta even if you don't remember me' the thought saddened him but he couldn't think about the past right now it was time to take action.

"You can fly right or do I have to carry you too." Vegeta growled.

Goku levitated off the floor and flashed a smile "Does that answer your question."

The pair sped off towards the area with the most Ki they were certain that they would find some sort of nourishment on this lavish planet. But a anxious curiosity burned inside Vegeta he never once asked the man his name. What did it matter to him but still he couldn't spend a month with the man saying "Hey you" or "criminal."

Something about this stranger was different he couldn't really act cold towards him or completely lose his temper and that scared Vegeta to no end.

'What the hells wrong with me I'm not supposed to tolerate that kind of friendly behavior, but he seems very familiar to me.'Have I truly lost it?' he shuddered at the thought.

Vegeta looked to his side but was at a loss for words. This stranger was well... beautiful the cool wind forced his ebony hair back reveling a fair skinned complexion that was hidden by his bangs. He marveled at the round passionate eyes how can this man be a heartless spy he looked far to innocent, except for his height and strong build making him look almost deadly.

Vegeta was unaware that he was dumbly staring Kakarot noticed and couldn't help but laugh at the princes dazed look.

"Um Vegeta are you gonna ask me something,or are you fine just gawking at me?"

The flushed man cleared his head and gave a sincere look that took the tall saiyan off guard.

"Can I ask you somthing" he whispered

"Ugh sure..Vegeta" Kakarot almost didn't want to know the question. They stared at each other for awhile both to nervous to say anything.

Could he be the one I am searching for thought Vegeta it didn't hurt to try he looked him straight in the eyes and spoke out one of the most important questions he could think of.

"um...What is your name" he asked hesitantly.

A/N: BWAHAHHAHA evil cliffhanger! sorry I cut it off there but I'm still hesitant on were to go with this story I want to have Kakarot tell Vegeta his name but then I don't tell me what you guys think! This chapter would have been up last night but my fricken' sister unplugged the computer so I had to start all over I am kinda glad this version is way better than the original! But at least they finally found each other! Finally I got all the pre-written chapters out the way I never what to do that again so annoying! Hope it was worth the wait and I promise to try and update sooner we'll be moving soon and my mom is giving me her home computer to put in me and my sisters room so we'll see!

Soo review please! thanks for reading XD


End file.
